Checking Out the Men in Charge
M9: 'Checking Out the Men in Charge '''is the ninth main mission in ''Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, and the second one available during Adam Jensen's second visit to Prague. However, it can be done at the same time as M8: Tracking Down the Real Terrorists. After Jensen returns from Golem City, Alex Vega, still believing that Jim Miller is actively helping the Illuminati, decides Jensen needs to make sure. As Miller is away, now is a good time to check out his apartment for any information. Summary Objectives & XP Rewards * It's unclear how the last 3 objectives are broken down as a player cannot access their character menus once they enter the NSN device and XP is not shown with each completion. Another possibility is 1950 GTD + 200 GHO + 200 SMO for each. If the player deploys the NSN ladder, they gain 5XP from it. Achievements * The Net is Vast and Infinite Primary Objectives Search Miller’s Apartment Miller lives at 33 Hlavní, in apartment 203. You will know it is his by the large Australian flag on display. Check the kitchen terminal, but nothing incriminating is on it so head upstairs and hit the punching bag, revealing a hidden room. Access the second terminal and pick up Miller's keycard and Alex will say you may have to access the rest of the NSN conversation and to meet her so she can explain what she found. Meet Vega Near TF29 Head to the courtyard between Praha Dovoz and Rose’s Garden (if you have done SM03: The Mystery Augs, this is the same courtyard you visit to find Orlov). A conversation plays out and you can give Rucker's Evidence to Alex here or keep it for yourself. Jensen will come to the conclusion that he has to access the NSN device, as all the conversations are stored on the system’s cloud memory, allowing them to see the full one from earlier to get answers. Use the NSN Device Use Miller’s key card to access his office and enter the NSN room, which will cut to Jensen sitting down and activating it. You will then appear within the NSN conference room using Miller’s avatar. Go behind the wall on the far side and step on the purple triangle to take you to the memory cloud. Retrieve Data from 5 Servers You will not be able to bring up character menus here, so you will not see this objective until the mission is complete. Go left or right and remote hack one of the server blocks to get through, then do the same on the vertical server block to uncover a small hole to get in and activate the first data tower. Once activated, they sink into the floor. In this case, it will also open the door to the remaining 4 towers. There is an achievement associated with not setting off any alarms here. Head left and look in the first room to see 2 server blocks. You can either bring both up and quickly get behind them so the cameras do not set off the alarm to get to the vent cover or sneak over to where the block is outside the room and enter. Follow it all the way around so you will end up in the room behind the first one. Now hack the server block that is in the ceiling, blocking the camera’s view here so you can use the ladder and access the second data tower. Watch the timing of the camera below, then drop off to the left. Pick up the nearby box and move it against the glass wall right in front of it, then jump up to the balcony. As you walk up here, go ahead and extend the 4 server blocks above you before making your way to the end of the balcony. Extend the 2 server blocks here and use them to get to the third data tower. and Joseph Manderley]] Now drop down and head into the lower part of the room (back the way you came from) to find a ceiling server block. Retract it to reveal a vent cover. There is a triangle code in the following room. Hack one of the server blocks on either side of the code and use it to get up and use the ladder here. Remote hack the second ladder and use the vent to access the fourth data tower. If you did not already hack the sever blocks here, extend and use them to get across and on top of the middle structure. Drop through the hole near the top, then drop down on top of the fifth data tower. Activating it will start the cutscene where you will see the full conversation. Exit the NSN This automatically happens at the end of the conversation and Jensen contacts Alex to verify she heard what he found. He will then request to speak to Janus himself and the mission completes. Exit the room and another type of conversation will play out. Notes * If the player takes their time to meet Alex, she will be annoyed in her initial greeting but otherwise it has no effect on the mission. * There seems to be a bug with the subtitles when Jensen enters the NSN room. As he accesses it, he will be talking to Alex, but the subtitles will not sync with what they are saying and sometimes get skipped over to the next one. ru:Кто здесь главный? Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided main missions Category:Walkthroughs